1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing tool, and more particularly to a spinning reel, which is smaller in size, simpler in structure and convenient in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional spinning reel of the fishing rod has a reel body, a drive mechanism mounted in the reel body, a handle mounted on the reel body to drive the drive mechanism, a spool mounted in the reel body to be driven by the drive mechanism for reciprocating motion, and a cover mounted on the reel body to shield the elements in or on the reel body. The drive mechanism consists of gears, shafts and guiding devices and so on. While the drive mechanism works, the gears are rotating and the shafts and guiding devices are reciprocating such that the reel body must have a sufficient space inside for the motions taken by the elements mounted therein. The conventional spinning reel, therefore, has a larger size that makes the weight of the reel increased and inconvenient in use.